Captain James Harlan
Overview |badges=Awarded the Freedom Cross Badge }} Captain James Harlan is the contact for the second Terra Volta Respecification Trial. Upon successful completion of the trial, the player can choose a power respecification as a reward. __toc__ Information US Army Captain A stern and rugged man in his late thirties, Captain Harlan has spent his life working to protect the citizens of Paragon City. A veteran of the Rikti War, he now works to bring law and order back to the shattered streets of this once gleaming city. The official title of his current post is 'Military Law Enforcement Liaison,' and he commands a squad of hand-picked soldiers who work closely with Paragon City's police. Unofficially, Harlan's been known to step beyond his authority when the situation calls for it, by bringing in a little super-powered help. He hates to see a mystery go unsolved or a wrong go unrighted, which may be why the officers he works with speak of him so highly. Mission Briefing I'm glad you're ready for duty, heroes; I could really use your help. My men are stretched too thin fighting the many battles in this lawless city, but I've got a situation that has to be dealt with post haste. I just got word that a young woman has been kidnapped by the Freakshow. I want you and your team to hunt those villains down and bring the woman back to safety. Can you help? We've traced the Freaks back to this hole in the ground, but I don't have the forces to root them out. Go in thee and bring the kidnapped woman back alive. You are authorized to use any measures necessary to restrain her captors. Notable NPCs * Mad Maartin Enemies Debriefing Briefing Well, it wasn't easy, but I had those keys you found traced. They belong to an office building over in Founders' Falls. If you'll investigate, we may be able to find out what the Freaks are up to. Kidnapping and theft are their break and butter, but I really have the feeling that there's something bigger going on here. Dr. Minton's still working on a list of items that was stolen from his lab. He may yet be able to provide us a clue to the Freaks' motives. Notable NPCs * Big Marcus Enemies Debriefing Briefing Listen up, and don't forget this. Protecting the Terra Volta reactor may be the most important thing you'll ever do for this city. Without that reactor, Paragon City will have to crawl its way up from the Stone Age again. You've got to get to Terra Volta and stop the Freakshow's assault. I'm counting on you to make this happen. Don't let me down. There's a lot riding on this, heroes. Do me proud. Enemies Debriefing I don't think I've ever been this proud. You saved the Terra Volta reactor, and with it, life as Paragon City knows it. Nothing can diminish that achievement, but we must bear in mind that the Freakshow may try another stunt like this. Check back with me if you'd like to continue to protect the reactor. I don't want to alarm you, but you're looking, well, strange. You should drop by Freedom Corps HQ in Galaxy City and speak to a fellow there named Jack Wolfe. He's an expert on the effects of radiation; maybe he can tell you if something happened to you during your mission. External Links *